Weakness
by Nuage.Crayonne
Summary: Bella,jeune femme,purgeant une peine de 8 ans de prison pour braquage à main armée et meurtre, rencontre Edward Masen, gardien muté dans la prison de notre délinquante. Une histoire passionnelle qui amènera nos 2 protagonistes à se découvrir & se détruire
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir,**

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction _Weakness_. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. C'est la première fois que je publie sur le site fanfiction ... Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans deux semaines normalement.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Dans cette prison de Seattle, je ne voyais pratiquement plus le soleil depuis 1 ans. Je voyais les rayons lumineux à travers les barreaux de ma minuscule fenêtre beaucoup trop haute pour que je puisse jeter un oeil au monde extérieur. Le monde qui vivait, qui vieillissait, qui s'activait sans moi. Moi... j'étais une délinquante qui rêvait d'entendre le tic tac d'une horloge pour m'enlever cette foutue impression de figement. Oui, j'avais cette impression d'être figée dans un monde qui n'appartenait pas au réel, au monde des vivants mais plutôt à celui des fantômes en uniforme orange.

Moi, je rêvais de courir, mais je devais marcher. Je rêvais de me doucher SEULE dans une douche PROPRE, mais je devais me doucher dans une salle de bain commune, dans des douches où la crasse et les résidus de cheveux persistaient sur le sol et les murs. Je rêvais de respirer l'air matinale, mais je devais me contenter de l'odeur abominable de la transpiration des détenus et des gardiens. Je rêvais de manger un vrai repas, mais je devais manger les portions minuscules de bouillis et de pain rassis. En faite je rêvais de liberté, voilà de quoi je rêvais !

Je sais parfaitement que je paye ce que j'ai semé, mais croyez-moi lorsque que je vous dis qu'une journée avec tous ces rats vous vous enfuirez de ce lieu gris en courant.

Les personnes que je côtoyais ici étaient du même acabit que moi, parfois pire, je n'étais tout de même pas membre de la mafia ! Une routine s'était imposée à moi au bout d'une semaine de prison. Se lever avec les grosses voix des gardiens de notre couloir, se rendre au réfectoire des mafieux où régnait le plus souvent le chaos total, retourner dans sa cage jusqu'à midi, déjeuner, et normalement j'avais les travaux d'intérêts généraux mais j'avais purgé cette peine depuis 1 ans ( au moins ces foutus travaux me permettaient de sortir quelque peu de cette prison ) je devais donc retourner dans le cachot, dîner et ensuite aller à la douche commune qui se déroulait seulement le lundi et jeudi, et enfin on allait se coucher dans nos cellules. Voilà à quoi se résumait ma vie merdique depuis maintenant 3 ans.

En cet instant, j'étais dans ma taule froide et sombre qui puait cette odeur d'emprisonnement. J'étais allongée sur mon lit dur, yeux clos, attendant la grosse voix de Mickey (Mike Newton) pour le réveil. C'était mon gardien et il s'occupait le plus souvent des réveils. Il avait des airs de rongeur aux oreilles de Dumbo, l'éléphant de Walt Disney. Tous les détenus l'appelait Mickey comme la souris. Sa voix rauque hurla en frappant à chaque cellule du couloir F.

- DEBOUT LES CONNARDS !

On avait le droit à la même rengaine tous les matins.

Il ouvrit la première cellule, celle où avait élu domicile James Giganti, un mafieux qui avait commis plusieurs crimes.

Aujourd'hui, comme il y a de cela 8 mois, lorsque James avait intégré sa cellule, ça dégénéra ! Avant que Mickey ait pu lui passer les menottes, le mafieux lui envoya un chassé dans l'estomac, ce qui le mit à terre. Pendant que les détenus s'excitaient contre les barreaux de leur cage en hurlant comme des bêtes sauvages, James eut le temps de lui écraser le visage d'attraper son arme dans sa ceinture en lui décochant une balle en pleine tête. Et ensuite il pointa son flingue sur les gardiens qui accouraient sur sa droite pour le stopper dans sa manoeuvre.

- BOUGEZ PLUS SALES CLEBARDS OU JE VOUS ENFONCE UNE BALLE DANS LE TROU DU CUL !

Les gardiens se figèrent net et levèrent les mains en signe de "paix". Ce que ne vit pas James et aucun prisonnier; parce que croyez-moi même si, ici, les rivalités engendraient le chaos de cette prison, il y régnait un sens de solidarité contre ceux qui les enfermaient dans ces cages; c'est un gardien se faufilant silencieusement dans l'enfer du couloir F que celui-ci réussit à percutait James d'une balle à l'arrière crâne. Le mafieux s'écroula. Son sang s'échappait de son crâne aussi vite que l'on fuit la peste. Oui, ce liquide rouge le fuyait, fuyait son organisme pourri par ses crimes.

Un silence de 2 minutes régna dans mon couloir, un blanc inhabituel pour le commencement d'une journée. Cette journée avait débutait par deux morts du côté de notre taule. Certainement tous les prisonniers prenaient conscience maintenant de la fatalité qui régnait dans cet endroit du monde. Cette fatalité qui ne demandait qu'à s'enlacer autour de vous pour vous donner une étreinte mortelle. Cette fatalité qui n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour le genre humain.

On eut pas le droit au petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui, les gardiens devaient s'occuper des corps inertes et du côté administratif de cet incident. Ne vous méprenez pas, ce genre de chose arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit dans notre secteur. Et bien entendu la taule de James sera remplacée par un autre criminel et le poste de gardien de Mickey sera remplacée par un autre gardien qui s'occuperait de moi. Parce que Mickey, était le gardien qui devait m'accompagnait au réfectoire, aux douches communes etc. Chaque détenu du couloir F avait un gardien attribué. Et chaque gardien avait un jour de la semaine attribué pour le réveil.

Le lendemain j'eus la bonne surprise de me réveiller sur un ténor ma foi inhabituel et terriblement apaisant. Cela devait être le nouveau gardien. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvrit ma cage et je fus éblouie par son visage. Il était tout bonnement magnifique ! Il avait la peau pâle, comme celle de tous les gardiens, des cheveux bronzes qui contrastaient avec sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient un appel au sexe. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement charnues et rosées, on avait une folle envie de mordre dedans. Son nez aquilin correspondait parfaitement à ses mâchoires carrées. Et enfin ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient tout ce qui était de plus indéfinissable, un océan de pureté, avec une couleur à damner les plus grandes stars de Hollywood, un vert jade certainement. Je restais momentanément hébétée par cette vision chimérique.

- Il faut vous levez mademoiselle dit l'ange gardien

- Euh ... oui bien entendu. bégayais-je

C'était la première fois qu'une personne en ce lieu me parlait aussi poliment et posément.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews négatives ou positives !<strong>

**Je continue ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, voici le deuxième chapitre :)**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui me vont droit au coeur. Vos encouragements me boostent à fond ! :D**

**Ensuite, je tiens absolument à bien mettre au clair l'organisation de la prison car j'ai eu quelques méprises. Les douches communes ne sont pas mixtes ! Il y a des douches communes pour femmes et d'autre pour homme. Ensuite les prisons dans lesquelles "logent" les détenus sont individuelles car les personnes de ce secteur sont considérées comme trop dangereuses pour "cohabiter" ensemble. C'EST DONC SEULEMENT LE COULOIR F QUI EST MIXTE ! En aucun cas, des détenus de sexes différents seraient emprisonnés dans la même taule !**

**Bref, me voilà avec le deuxième chapitre qui présente les perceptions de Bella. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bien entendu toute critique est bonne à prendre, qu'elle soit négative ou positive ;)**

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two<span>**

8 ans de prison ferme et 2 ans de travaux d'intérêts généraux pour braquage à main armé et meurtre. Voilà à quoi se résumait ma peine. J'avais été internée dans le secteur des mafieux, des voleurs et des dealers, mon meurtre n'avait pas été pris en compte pour mon internat en prison.

3 ans que je pourrissais en prison et 1 ans que je n'avais plus vu la lumière du soleil. Pendant mes travaux d'intérêts généraux qui se déroulaient à l'extérieur de la prison j'avais le droit à ma dose de soleil et d'oxygène pur. J'étais un dealer en manque de soleil et du monde extérieur. J'étais une sorte de rat qui n'avait le droit qu'à une lumière superficielle et à un monde contaminé par les pourritures dans mon genre.

Néanmoins, lorsque ce gardien était entré dans ma cellule ; ennemi juré de tout détenu ; j'avais eu ma dose de lumière et d'aveuglement pour au minimum 1 ans de plus dans cette prison de Seattle. Il était tel le chiite, à son passage on baignait dans une sorte d'euphorie apaisante et salvatrice. Comme le chiite, ce mec, nous donnait des pensées impures et avait une sorte de contrôle sur nos actes. A ce moment-là, je ne pensais qu'à ma main passant inlassablement dans ses cheveux, à ses yeux connectaient aux miens, à ses doigts qui me caresseraient, à sa bouche qui épouserait la mienne dans une union parfaite et harmonieuse, à mes doigts dessinant de douces arabesques sur son torse digne d'un athlète (un gardien se devait d'être formait, il ne devait certainement pas déroger à la règle), à mes jambes qui entoureraient ses hanches, à ses fesses musclées que je pétrirais, et enfin à sa bite en moi me prodiguant des sensations comme je n'en avais plus connu depuis 3 ans. Oui, le désir me dominait mais la raison avait sa part aussi dans ma conscience.

_INTERDICTION FORMELLE DE FRATERNISER AVEC L'ENNEMI_ me cria ma conscience folle de rage

_Je ne fraternisais pas, je fantasmais ..._

_C'est la même chose, tu sais très bien que si un détenu de notre secteur l'apprenait tu te ferais tuer de sang-froid !_

- Mademoiselle tournez-vous, que je puisse vous passer les menottes me dicta l'ange gardien

J'obéis, il m'attrapa les mains délicatement et un long frisson me traversa de la racine de mes cheveux jusqu'à mes ongles d'orteils. C'était un long frisson de bien-être qui m'arracha un minuscule gémissement de plaisir. Je ne sus s'il l'avait entendu car il n'eut aucune réaction.

Il me sortit de ma taule et nous commençâmes à longer mon couloir. Quelques détenus étaient encore dans leur prison attendant leur gardien pour les emmener au réfectoire. Il me toisèrent tous un à un. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas réellement appréciée dans mon secteur, on me considérait comme folle dû à mes actes qui m'ont conduit dans l'anus du monde. Moi, je les détestais, il me pourrissait la vie dans cet enfer, ils étaient à eux seul le premier quart de mes tourments dans ma vie de prisonnière. Combien de fois je m'étais retrouvée couchée dans une de ces putains d'infirmeries qui empestait la pisse ! Bien entendu la plus part du temps, je les emmenais avec moi dans ce coin du bâtiment.

Quand je passais devant la prison de Victoria Peter, elle me cracha au visage comme elle en avait souvent l'habitude et comme d'habitude je répondais à sa provocation. Je me détachais, abruptement, des mains de mon gardien, qui me tenait beaucoup trop doucement, en me jetant comme une démente sur les barreaux de la cage de cette diablesse à la chevelure rousse. Je secouais les barreaux en hurlant de tout mon soul :

- SALE P*TE, QUAND JE SORTIRAI DE CETTE PUTAIN DE PRISON JE PISSERAIS SUR TA TAULE PENDANT QUE MOI J'IRAI BRONZER AUX BAHAMAS !

L'ange gardien m'arracha violemment aux barreaux de la cage qui détenait ma pire ennemie, en me prenant par la laisse de mes menottes et m'envoya une décharge électrique avec son tazer. Je m'écroulais net sur le sol dur, froid et sale du couloir en rêvant de renvoyer le coup particulièrement douloureux à mon gardien. Je savais parfaitement que c'était son travail, mais on ne m'avait encore jamais "tazée" pour si peu... ou il était jeune dans le métier ou il avait peur de la violence ou il avait peur de me blesser en me frappant trop fort. La première supposition était pour le moins improbable, il tournait entre les 28 ans et il ne fallait pas une formation de 7 pour devenir gardien de prison. Ensuite la deuxième supposition était IM-PO-SSi-BLE ! Il n'aurait pas choisi ce métier s'il craignait de recevoir des coups ou d'en donner. Enfin la troisième supposition était certainement la plus plausible, il n'aimait certainement pas frapper les femmes. Et si c'était pour cela, alors il avait tout mon respect ...

* * *

><p>Je sortis de ma torpeur, courbaturée, avec un mal de crâne horrible dans ma prison froide et sombre. Noir comme le néant, noir comme le sang qui salissait mes mains, noir comme mon âme. Je ne supportais pas de me retrouver dans un noir total comme ici. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je me mis en position de foetus sur mon lit, encerclant mes jambes et tremblant comme une droguée en manque de coke, inspirant comme une fumeuse ayant les poumons noirs de nicotine. Noir, noir, noir, noir toujours du noir... et enfin de la lumière dans le couloir.<p>

- C'EST L'HEURE DE LA DOUCHE COMMUNE LES P*TES cria Lauren, la gardienne de Rosalie Hale

C'était une gardienne immense digne de Godzilla, elle devait atteindre les 1m85 pour 90 kilos de muscles. Elle me faisait horreur avec son haleine putride. Elle avait toujours un chignon serré au dessus de son crâne, des yeux bleus comme la glace avec un air de supériorité constamment plaqué sur son visage, d'ailleurs elle le nous montrait bien en nous insultant ou en nous crachant à la gueule.

Elle ouvrit en premier la cage de Rosalie, la menotta avec une longue laisse où toutes les détenues seraient attachées l'une après l'autre, avec une gardienne au premier rang, une deuxième au milieu et une troisième au bout de la file avec tout le matériel approprié en cas de baston. Ensuite ce fut au tour de chacune des femmes de mon secteur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à ma taule, elle fut surprise de ne pas me trouver debout attendant impatiemment qu'on m'emmène aux douches. Oui, les douches me permettaient de me décrasser, d'enlever cette impression d'être sale, sale et noir de sang. A cet instant j'étais encore tétanisée sur ma couche, tremblant de tous mes membres. Elle eut un mouvement de recul dû au dégoût que je lui inspirais, puis elle se décida à se bouger, noir de colère, que je retarde son retour dans son foyer où l'attendait certainement toute une flopée de marmaille. Elle me tira sauvagement les cheveux, m'arrachant un cri de douleur, m'accrochant à ses mains férocement pour qu'elle lâche prise. Mais Godzilla étant Godzilla, elle ne se laissa pas démonter et me traina par terre m'humiliant devant les salopes de mon couloir F. Les railleries ne tardèrent pas d'ailleurs à envahir le secteur.

- Hé regardez ! La Swan se fait traîner par terre !

- Vas-y, nettoie le sol sale vermine !

- Allez Godzilla fout lui la raclée de sa vie !

- Alors Swan on fait moins sa maligne !

Pendant que Lauren m'attachait à la chaîne qui me reliait à mes pires ennemis, elles continuèrent à me cracher leur venin. Moi, j'encaissais tout ça, ça se fondait en moi, épaississant le mur de ma forteresse. Cette forteresse, rempart à ma douleur, rempart à mon âme, à Bella ...

- Lauren, je ne pense pas que ce soit une manière de traiter les détenus ! s'exclama l'ange fermant la gueule à toutes ces truies.

Je ne l'avais vu arriver, il s'était glissé si furtivement ...

- Ecoute Edward, ce ne sont en aucun cas tes affaires ! répondit la mégère

Edward ... Edward, c'est comme ça qu'il se nomme ! ça lui correspondait bien ... Son prénom avait une force qui fondait sur le palais. C'était étrange car la signification de son prénom tombait pile poil ! Je le nommais l'ange gardien et la signification de son prénom voulait dire gardien sacré en anglais _( Ndt : Hé je vous promet que je viens juste de découvrir ce que voulait dire Edward ! J'ai écrit le début sans savoir que son prénom collait avec mon histoire :O )_.

- Bien sûr que si, putain ! C'est MA prisonnière !

- Ici, on fait ce qu'on veut avec tous les détenus ! Donc si tu veux pas changer tes habitudes tu peux envoyer ta lettre de démission.

Edward ne trouvant rien à redire m'aida à me relever ce qui laissa les autres gardiens bouche-bée. Le parfum d'amertume envahissait toujours mes narines c'est avec agressivité que je retirais mon bras de sa main chaude.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! l'attaquais-je en le tutoyant pour lui montrer inconsciemment que je ne valais pas mieux que les autres.

Il ne répondit pas, mais je vis clairement une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux couleur jade. J'avais fait mal à quelqu'un ... encore. Je m'en voulu immédiatement, je lui tournais le dos et suivais la file qui commençait à avancer vers les douches en tremblotant.

Je détestais blesser qui que se soit. Moralement ou physiquement. Après ce que j'avais fait ce n'était pas vraiment réaliste mais c'était la vérité. Je détestais infliger de la souffrance.

Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, personne ici n'avait souffert sous mes mots. Non, personne ... alors pourquoi ce gardien muté aux allures d'ange avait été peiné par quelques mots qui ne contenaient aucun mot injurieux. Je ne comprenais pas.

Sous la douche, j'essayais d'oublier ce regard vert mélancolique en frottant mes fautes jusqu'à que des rougeurs apparaissent sur ma peau translucide. Je me noyais sous un flux d'émotions emmêlées comme mon esprit.

Finalement, on nous ramena dans nos prisons toutes fraîches. Je m'écroulais alors sur mon lit m'endormant en rêvant de bras chauds qui m'offraient une étreinte rassurante et bienveillante comme je n'en avais jamais connu.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que la longueur du chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçus :**

**Et oui ma Bella est une torturée ! Si son meurtre n'a pas été pris en compte dans son internement en prison c'est pour une bonne raison qui sera expliquée dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

**Les prochains chapitres seront certainement bourrés de flash back. Chapitre 3 à Noel :D**

**Reviews négatives ou positives ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, joyeux Noel :D**

**Comme promis le chapitre 3 comme cadeau :) **

**(Quoi que je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre :/ J'ai l'impression de l'avoir massacré)**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos magnifiques reviews !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

_- Non Isabella, aujourd'hui tu n'iras pas à l'école ! Tu vas rester ici et tu vas apprendre les bonnes manières ! dit calmement mon géniteur, Charlie_

_Lorsqu'il parlait calmement ça m'effrayait toujours, je savais que cela était synonyme de coup de fouet ou de coup de poing ou de coup de pied que je devais endurer en silence. Quand il était en colère, je pouvais crier mais quand il était calme je devais subir silencieusement._

_J'avais en tout et pour tout 5 ans ce jour-là, j'avais renversé mon verre de chocolat chaud sur la table et immédiatement j'avais perdu toute couleur. Chaque petite ou grosse connerie que je commettais se traduisait en violence et jeûne. Charlie ne se contentait pas de me battre, il me privait de nourriture aussi en guise de punition._

_- Non, papa, s'te plait, j'pas fait exprès ! J'vais essuyer et ç'va être tout propre. J'suis une gentille fille, me tape pas s'te plait pleurnichais-je en cachant ma tête de mes petites mains d'enfant. Je redoutais les coups qui allaient pleuvoir sur mon corps amaigri._

_- Tu sais très bien que je déteste tes jérémiades Isabella ! c'est sur cette phrase qu'il m'envoya son pied sur ma tête. Je m'écrasais de tout mon long parterre près de la table où nous étions en train de manger notre petit-déjeuner. Mes veines tapaient sourdement sur mon crâne, mon coeur battait à toute vitesse tel un tambour attendant le prochain coup pour accompagner sa triste mélopée._

_Les coups d'une violence ; tel que je me demande comment j'ai pu survivre à une telle attaque de mon géniteur ; s'abattirent sur moi. Des coups de pieds dans l'estomac, dans le visage. Des coups de ceinture qui zébrairent ma peau de ligne rouge. Tout cela je l'endurais sous un silence quasi-religieux, seul mes larmes, mes gémissements, les coups et mon coeur brisaient le silence de la pièce qui célébrait ma torture. Je subissais cette putain de douleur en me demandant ce que mon père, cet homme qui avait participé à ma conception pouvait trouvé de bien à faire infliger de la douleur ..._

_- Tu vas apprendre ce qu'est la douleur, la souffrance, tu vas apprendre ce que je subis tous les jours ! Tu vas apprendre que c'est toi la cause de cette putain de souffrance qui m'habite depuis bientôt 6 ans ! Isabella_, Isabella, Isabella réveillez vous, REVEILLEZ VOUS !

Je me réveillais en sursaut baignant dans mes larmes et ma transpiration avec un Edward qui me secouait comme un force-né. Mais je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce qu'il me disait. Mon cerveau s'était mis en mode OFF. Plus aucune pensée n'envahissait mon crâne, plus aucune parole n'agressait mes tympans, plus aucune image ne circulait au devant de mes yeux, plus aucune odeur imprégnait mon être, plus aucun toucher je ressentais. J'étais comme morte.

.

.

**PDV extérieur (exceptionnel pour raconter ce que Bella ne peut décrire)**

La jeune délinquante était assise sur sa couche, bras entourant ses jambes et tête posée sur ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, vide, sans plus aucune preuve du fait qu'elle était encore parmi nous, dans le monde réel. Elle marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles. On aurait dit qu'elle était possédée.

Son gardien la secouait comme un prunier la suppliant de lui répondre. L'angoisse et l'inquiétude se peignaient visiblement sur son visage marmoréen. Il continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de perdre complètement son sang-froid. Il courut chercher une infirmière.

2 minutes et quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparut avec celle qu'il considérait en cette instant comme _Wonder Woman_. Ils s'approchèrent tout deux du corps vide et l'infirmière soupira dépitée. Le gardien de la prisonnière l'agressa au quart de tour.

- Pourquoi vous soufflez ? C'est votre boulot de vous occupez des gens malades !

- Oh calmez-vous mon joli, si j'ai soupiré c'est parce qu'il n'est pas rare de retrouver cette meurtrière dans cette posture ! Elle fait tout pour se faire remarquer cette débile mentale ! Il faut juste lui renverser un saut d'eau dessus et elle réagira ! dit la _"Wonder Woman"_ en se détournant pour vaquer à ses occupations.

Le jeune homme ne prenant la peine de répliquer aux insultes de l'infirmière s'en alla courir chercher une grande bouteille d'eau comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son trésor trouvé il s'empressa d'asperger d'eau le visage de sa détenue pendant que celle-ci se mettait à hurler à plein poumon.

.

.

**Retour au PDV Bella**

C'était une libération. Une jouissance. Ce cri d'agoni totalement guttural sorti tout droit du fin fond de mon âme meurtrie était une délectation libératrice. Je reprenais vie, mes neurones se remettaient en marche et mon cerveau repassait en mode ON.

- Isabella, vous m'avez fait incroyablement peur ! dit mon ange gardien

- Ah ouai et qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? dis-je sarcastique

C'était un ange oui mais c'était aussi un putain de gardien qui me maintenait prisonnière de ce dôme glacial.

- Je ... je bégaya-t-il

Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge et la lueur de tristesse que j'avais observé hier réapparu, me faisant sentir coupable par la même occasion.

- Laisse tomber, j'suis conne, c'est ton boulot après tout ... D'ailleurs j'ai la dalle, c'est pas l'heure d'aller grailler ?

- Euh ... vous avez râté l'heure pour aller vous restaurer répondit-il en se mordant les lèvres

- Merde ! Je vais devoir attendre 13h maintenant soufflais-je alors que mon ventre répondait de la même manière par des gargouillements.

L'Adonis rigola. Lorsqu'il rigolait ses yeux se plissaient de malice et des petites rides apparaissaient près des contours de ses yeux et des fossettes apparaissaient sur ses joues se qui le rendait incroyablement et indéniablement sexy.

- Je pourrais vous ramener quelque chose mais ça ne sera pas du luxe.

- Euh... je... tu... ferais ça ? Pour moi ? dis-je confuse et complètement sur le cul. Personne n'avez jamais essayé de prendre soin de moi. Jamais.

- Euh, oui.

- J'aimerais beaucoup oui, juste un morceau de pain suffira répondis-je en lui souriant pour la première fois. Je lui fis un vrai sourire. Un sourire qui traduisait ma reconnaissance.

Mon ange gardien me retourna mon sourire. Un magnifique sourire en coin. Il se leva, referma ma porte de barreau et s'en alla me chercher un truc à manger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il me ramena un breuvage et un croissant au beurre.

- Tu n'as pas peur de te faire remarquer par les autres gardiens et d'où m'as-tu ramené ce croissant ?

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, je suis le gardien qui surveille le couloir pendant cette heure-ci, il n'y aura pas d'autre gardien avant une demi-heure. Et le croissant au beurre je le rapporte de la salle des gardiens.

-OOh bah merci beaucoup, ça fait énormément de temps que je n'ai pas manger de croissant. Tu peux aussi arrêter de me vouvoyer à présent je pense

Il m'avait rapporter un croissant et surtout il prenait soin de moi, c'était la moindre des choses ! Je voulais qu'il se sente au même niveau que moi, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un soit supérieur ou inférieur, non, je voulais quelque chose d'équitable. C'était la première fois d'ailleurs que dans mes relations avec les gens je me mettais au même niveau que quelqu'un. D'habitude j'étais soit inférieur, soit supérieur... rare pour la deuxième position.

- Ca ne va pas être possible ! Je préfère que nous gardions une distance professionnelle dit-il séchement et durement.

Putain, le changement d'humeur ! J'avais essayé d'être gentille et agréable pour lui montrer ma gratitude.

- Bah qu'est ce que tu fous assis à côté de moi en train de me parler ? C'est ça ta distance professionnelle tu devrais revoir ta définition dans le dictionnaire alors.

Il ne répondit pas et sortit tout simplement en fermant les barreaux qui me rendait prisonnière du monde des fantômes en uniforme orange.

Est-ce que j'avais rêvé cette putain de matinée ?

* * *

><p><strong>Pour Noel, je veux plein de jolies reviews ! :D<strong>

**J'essaierais de mettre le chapitre 4 pour la fin des vacances :D J'ai bien dit essayer !**


End file.
